The Secret Shepard's
by Symphony5
Summary: Who is the red-head in the hospital... is she undercover. and how does she know Ziva and Gibbs. How does her being there connect NCIS DC with the Jeffersonian? Mostly fluff, not real good at depicting crime scenes. ALWAYS R
1. Chapter 1

**Ever since realising the same guy plays Booth's grandfather and Gibb's dad, I have wanted to create a crossover between the two; I just needed somebody of interest to bring them together.**

**Everybody meet … Gisella Musetta Shepard … The love child of Jenny Shepard and Leroy Jethro Gibbs. (They knew each other long before becoming partners as NCIS agents.)**

**I know everybody bags out how Booth's dad was an alcoholic who abused him, so how about we say that was Jenny's life partner, for her children's sake, but being the kind of guys Jared and Seeley are, they changed their last name to Booth, to go with their stepdad because they had a kind of rocky relationship with Gibbs because of Jenny's feelings about Shannon.**

**This will be less about the actual crimes, though I will have them added in every so often, and more about the main relationship. I'm not all that awesome with climatic events and remembering all the details I need. I also don't do science and medical talk. If anyone who does wants to collaborate, and write a story, I have no problem with that. You can email me with all the details.**

**Cool, so I hope you enjoy the series. Hoping to make it a Trilogy, but if persuaded, I might do something else.**

**Keep in mind that I will NOT be consistent in amount of writing per chapter, and the point of view will change with each chapter.**

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones. The geniuses who thought of them did. If I had the current actors would not be there… I wouldn't have thought of them._

'Ziva, do you know McGee's medical history?' Ziva David nodded at Tony DiNozzo taking the clipboard being held by the receptionist.

'Give him a 5 mLs of morphine, put him on oxygen and somebody get me a coffee.' The MCR team looked up at the call for coffee.

'If I didn't know better, I'd swear she was related to you.' The red head passed agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who kept his eyes on her.

'That'd be because she is DiNozzo.' Gibbs made to follow before watching as she turned around.

'Doctor Shepard.' The MCRT team froze as the red head turned around and looked at the nurse holding the clipboard. 'There is an agent waiting for you in your office.' The red head smiled.

'I'll be there soon,' the nurse nodded and walked off, the red head noticed Gibbs staring at her. She lifted an eyebrow as she turned her body fully towards him. 'Tomorrow.' Gibbs nodded before turning back to his agents.

'Hurry Up.' He snapped before stalking towards the cafeteria.

'Agent Gibbs?' the MCR team looked up at the random agent standing near the bullpen. 'There is a female downstairs wanting to see you.'

'What did she say her name was?'

'Gisella;' Gibbs stood up and made his way towards the elevator.

'DiNozzo, David, McGee tell Abby and Ducky your invited to mine for dinner.' Gibbs said as the elevator doors closed.

'Well that was kind of random.' Tony DiNozzo said quipped before grabbing his bag and heading towards the elevator with Ziva David.

'He said Gisella, yes?'

'Why Ninja, you know her?' Ziva smiled as she looked at Tony.

'Know of, yes, know her?' the elevator doors opened welcoming them to the car park.

'Please finish that sentence.' Ziva smiled over her shoulder before walking towards her car.

'Come on Ziva you can't just leave me hanging…'Tony DiNozzo exclaimed when he finally pulled up in front of Leroy Jethro Gibbs' house. 'What do you know about her?' Ziva turned to him hand on her hips.

'Let me just say we both know her mother and father, yes? And she knows my father.' And with that Ziva opened the front door, walking towards the kitchen.

'Boss, Ziva won't tell me what she knows.' Tony pouted as an unknown female walked into the kitchen smirking at the pout.

'Papa, Pops on the phone, he would like to talk to you.' There was silence as Ziva looked at the female in front of her. 'Shalom Ziva.'

'Shalom Gisella, how are you?' tony watched as both females greeted each other.

'Well and you?' Ziva shrugged before slipping into Hebrew.

'_Do you know the truth?_' Tony watched as Gisella nodded.

'_I got a special invitation to my own fiancé's funeral. I was there. Of course I know_.' There was silence as somebody knocked on the door. Ziva turned around leaving the room to answer the door.

'So Ziva said I knew your mother, can you tell me how?' Gisella looked at Tony with a small smile.

'My mother was Jennifer Shepard.'

'Why is the FBI here?' Ziva called before a small body impacted with Gisella's leg. She quickly squatted with a massive smile on her face.

'Hey Parker, I can't believe how big you are!' the little blonde kid smiled as a male and female walked into the room. 'Seels, good to see you!' the male standing in front of Tony smiled.

'Glad to see you staying back in America for more than a week.'

'Seeley, watch it.' Gibbs said as he walked into the room.

'Sorry Dad, just really happy to see my sister again.' At that a female coughed slightly. 'Ah, Gisella, remember Temperance,' the two women hugged as Ducky walked into the room.

'Welcome back Ella!' Everybody seemed to know the female standing in the middle of the room. Everybody but Tony DiNozzo.

'Ducks!'

'Will somebody please tell me what is going on!' there was silence as Gibbs nodded.

'Abs and McGee.' At that Gisella turned back to Seeley, Parker in her arms.

'So where's Jared?'

'Jenny and I had a thing before Sharon. And we have three kids because of it. Seeley and then twins, Gisella and Jared. I proposed to Jen but she knocked me back, and I ended up marrying Sharon and having Kelly with her. Gisella has done everything you can think of even a small stint with Mossad because of her mother's connection.' There was silence as Gisella muttered something under her breath in Hebrew; Ziva muttered the same thing causing Gibbs to lift an eyebrow. 'Gisella, something you would like to share with the table?'

'Now is not really the right time.'

'Gisella,' his voice had a warning tone in it.

'I've actually never told you this, but I used to be engaged.'

'Used to?' everybody watched as Gisella nodded.

'Yeah, he's dead now. Did you know you actually knew him?' there was silence as Ziva looked up from her hands with a sad smile.

'Who?' Gisella closed her eyes trying to say the name. Ziva just looked at Gibbs with the small smile. 'Ari?' she nodded causing just about everybody's forks to drop to the table. 'How did you get out of Mossad alive?'

'Ari, asked for me too. He told Eli that we wanted to start a family, we were meant to get married twenty weeks after the date of his death.'

'Why did you never tell me?

'Ari took the liaison position to meet you and get to know you. He knew we were estranged in a way and he wanted you to be my wedding gift.' There was silence before Seeley's phone went off.

'Sorry Ells, duty calls.' Gisella nodded and smiled softly as Parker pouted.

'Leave Parker, I'd love to spend the rest of the day with him.' There was a round of hugs given out as Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan left.

'So Gisella, what exactly do you do now?' there was silence as Gisella looked at her watch

'I work for the secret service, I was undercover as a temporary doctor at Bethesda because the director of the secret service needed to have a secret operation.'

'You were engaged to Ari Haswari?' Gisella looked up from the game she was playing with Parker and looked at her father and Ducky.

'Are we really going to have this conversation again?' neither of them blinked as Gisella sighed and gave Parker her phone. 'You can play some games if you would like Parker. Yes I was engaged to him, is there an issue?'

'Did you know that he tried to kill your father?' Gisella nodded at Ducky's question.

'I also know the truth behind his death, as well as the location of the bodies that sent Ari on the Hamas mission.'

'Do you mean Eli?'

'No, his Hamas buddies.'

'What do you mean you know where they are?'

'I went on a very secret mission, and killed all of them, before playing the every dutiful fiancée when I was invited to their funeral and watched as they were lowered into the ground.'

'How were the bodies buried?'

'I killed the bodies, and left them in their houses.' Gisella shrugged before looking at Parker. 'Dad, don't make me do this.' She whispered.

'Gisella, you need to.'

'Why?'

'Because this could change a lot of things.'

'You don't have clearance. Ziva doesn't even have clearance. There is only one person who does.'

'Eli David?' again she nodded once before looking away.

'Not even my new director has clearance.'

'New director?'

'Director of the International sector,' Gisella snapped. He nodded as did Ducky before looking at Parker. 'Dad I really loved him. And he really loved me. He killed a guy for even looking at me the wrong way. He allowed me to develop a relationship with his entire family.' She took a deep breath. 'I am not talking about this anymore.'

'Giselle.'

'No Papa!' Gisella gestured for Parker to follow her towards her car. 'I am not talking about this anymore!' she opened the door and watched as Parker did up his seatbelt in the back.

'Where are you going?'

'Rebecca's, Seals, asked me to drop Parker off for him.' Gibbs nodded before throwing Gisella a pair of keys.

'Come over any time you want.' A tight smile was his only response before Gisella pulled out of his drive way.

'Jethro, why were you interrogating your one daughter. She deserves more than that, considering you haven't seen her in ten years.'

'I don't know any other way to talk to anyone close to me.'

'Not since Jen…'

'I know.' Gibbs snapped, interrupting Ducky. 'Duck, I really want this to work out. We use to have the tightest father daughter relationship out of all her friends at school. Now we can hardly stand to be in the same room at the same time.'

'Because you are on uneven ground. Sit down and talk. Let her make boundaries and you can make boundaries. Mossad will probably be one of her boundaries. You need to be patient Jethro.'

'I can't believe we have a new FBI team to break in.' Tony groaned to Ziva.

'That is what happens when an agent retires, yes?'

'And what are we going to do when Gibbs retires?' there was silence as Ziva looked away.

'Gibbs is never going to retire Anthony.' Snapped a very angry Goth 'He is superman!' Timothy McGee and Ziva snorted slightly at the seriousness of Abby's voice.

'He is not Superman Abby. He got blown up.'

'Have you ever seen him in pain from a bullet wound?'

'I have never seen him get shot,' Ziva stated before frowning. 'Then again, he could have the same thing as Gisella.'

'What are you talking about Ninja?'

'Nothing.'

'Ah, so this is NCIS?' came a very familiar voice.

'Seeley Booth, I didn't realise that you were going to be coming here?' Abby stated with a smile.

'Well, Miss Sciuto, I am the new FBI inter-relations team, I was been promoted. Having it made known that Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is your actual father, makes that all the more easier to come by.' Though the words sounded thrilled, the tone did not.

'What is wrong with that?'

'I would rather come by promotions without my father's influence.' He answered as Abby gasped.

'Wait, does this mean I might have the chance of working with Doctor Brennan?' Seeley nodded before his phone rung.

'Booth,' as he walked off for a little bit of privacy Gibbs entered the bullpen.

'What have you got?'

'An international security issue,' Ziva said straight away, crossing her arms as she walked over to the plasma.

'Ah, FBI just called, the real identity of the third marine has been made clear. Secret Service agent.' Seeley said as he shut his phone.

'Well, who do we know in the Secret Service?'

'She won't help, not until she and Dad figure stuff out.'

'So what, I call…' Seeley nodded slightly.

'DiNozzo, call the Deputy Director of the Secret Service, he will send an agent over.'

'Slacks, I thought you were FBI?' Agent DiNozzo said as he walked back into the bullpen twenty minutes later.

'Secret Service, Fornell finally gave me the transfer I wanted when he retired.'

'So do you work with Giselle?' Slacks smirked slightly.

'Everybody there is scared off her. You can definitely tell that she is Gibb's daughter. So what is the case?'

'DiNozzo, fill him in later, we've got another dead body.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'And where does that leave Leon Vance?' Came a familiar voice from the person right in front of me. 'No director.' There was a slight smile from the female in front of me, to the person placing a coffee in her hand, before she stiffened. Not moving out of my way. 'We had a deal.' The person on the other end of the phone must have said something because the female snapped her phone shut before turning around. I was amazed to find that in knew her.

'Gisella, right?' she looked at me before nodding slightly.

'Anthony DiNozzo, how is everything going?' I shrugged slightly, as her phone rang again. One look and she had the same face as her father when he was in one of his moods. 'What Director!' I winced, if I had talked to that to my director, I would have been fired on the spot. 'I will go right now. See you in five.' Gisella turned back to me, a sad expression on her face. 'Would you like company on your way back to NCIS?' I nodded slightly.

'Sure, why do you need to go,' I asked after ordering several coffee's and a tea.

'My Boss has a meeting with your boss, who has a need for me to be there.' I frowned slightly.

'What a way to tell me what you're doing without actually telling me.' she took a deep breath before smiling.

'My father trusts you right?' I nodded and watched as she smiled. 'If I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anybody. I have to tell somebody, who isn't emotionally or personally connected to me, so they can help me with pros and cons.' I nodded again, grabbing my order from the waitress.

'Let's walk and talk.'

'I have had a job lined up for me for about five years. I have the experience and the qualifications. I have actually been left this job from the past person. The current person doing the job has to have his job reinstated every six months, just in case I change my mind and decide to leave fieldwork and take it. The issue is that one of the employees has a connection with me and would personally try to get away with everything he could. Do you think that it would be a good idea for me to take the job?'

'Who would you be kicking out of their position?' she lifted an eyebrow as she took a sip of her coffee. She was channelling her father, and channelling him well.

'Does it matter, the more objective you are, the more I'll listen to your opinion. I'll tell you when you have given me the answer.'

'I think that if you have had this job on hold for several years it is yours by right to take it. However the person who you are kicking out of the position should be offered another job.' She nodded with a slight smile, taking another sip of her coffee. 'I was wondering,' She lifted an eyebrow. 'If you wanted to go out with me one night?' she was silent before smiling.

'And what are you going to do if my father finds out you have asked me out?'

'I would defend it, but respect him and you at the same time.' She smiled.

'I have Thursday free, before I leave for Europe. That okay with you?' I nodded with a smile. She snatched my phone from me before adding her number. 'It's Leon by the way.' I frowned slightly. 'The person who has the job left for me.'

'Wow.' I managed to say as we entered the elevator.

'I have friends in higher places than he does, and the friends that we share, have announced that they are more loyal to me than to him.'

'How many contacts do you have?' she chuckled at that slightly.

'Let's just say I have _way_ more than Ziva.' We stepped out of the elevator, she immediately making her way to Leon's office with a higher level of authority than one should have when going to the Director of NCIS's office. 'it also helps that most of mine are still alive.'

'What is Gisella doing here?' Ziva asked as I sat down at my desk.

'Meeting with the Director.' Seeley coughed out a laugh before answering his ringing phone.

'Booth.' Again he moved away, a big smile in place. When he came back I caught the end of the conversation. 'Nuh, she'll be happy to see you. NCIS see you in five.'


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's amazing, that I've updated!**

**Since I won't be able to update for at least ten weeks, so I've uploaded five chapters, one for each fortnight.**

**Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: Bones and NCIS do not belong to me.**

'Gisella, how are you?' I smiled slightly at Leon as my own Director walked into the office.

'Leon, Gisella; how are you all?' I rolled my eyes at the question, as Leon shifted. He was nervous.

'Marcus, why are we doing this in person, instead of over the phone or webcam?' I asked, throwing my cup in the bin.

'Because Leon needs to talk to you about a few things.' I lifted an eyebrow before nodding.

'What Leon?'

'I heard that you happy with letting me keep this job until you feel that you have had enough of life in the field?' I nodded with a small smile. 'What would happen if you decided that you wanted to leave the field? What would happen to my job?'

'That's already planned out. When I give up my job as a field operative in the secret service, I would offer you a job that will be open for you to take. One of them would be an official in Israel with the American embassy. There are several jobs Leon, and several people are happy to offer them to you, no questions asked. If I suddenly decide to quit, I will have an extended leave of absence, give you a heads up, and by the time your time of getting everything organised is up. I will officially quit and have you sent to the destination you choose.

'What are the other options?'

'Hetty is getting ready to retire, but that would be going down a step. We have a building in Hawaii or Seattle looking for a new CFO. Or you can be an overseas ambassador. Israel will happily fight for you, at Eli David's command.' Leon smiled at that piece of news.

'And if none of them appeal to me?' I lost the small smile I had.

'Then you would be without a job.' Leon nodded before standing.

'So are there any questions you have for me?' I shook my head whilst Marcus nodded.

'Gisella, do you want to stay in for his job review, or leave?'

'I think it would be better if I wasn't here.' They both smiled, and Leon became a lot less tense. I left the office, and started walking downstairs, when I saw him. Seeley coughed and jerked his head in my direction.

'Well if it isn't little miss do-it-all.' I laughed and jumped into his arms.

'Sulls, I never thought I would see you after Jamaica. What happened to going to Romania and writing a vampire book?'

'Nuh, the boat kept me busy, and so did finding out that our dear Seeley Booth, got his partner pregnant.' Both Sully and I smiled, at the intentional dig at my eldest brother.

'I can't wait to be an auntie again.' I laughed along with the two others before my phone rang again. 'Well, boys I bid you adieu, work hollers.' I walked into the elevator with a small smile before answering my phone. 'Shalom Eli.'

'Gisella, about your trip to Europe.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'DiNozzo,' I looked over my shoulder at Gibbs, as I packed all my gear away.

'Boss?'

'You hurt her…' I nodded at the unfinished sentence.

'You'll build a boat and sink it with me in it, in the Gulf of Mexico.' Gibbs just looked at me, causing the tingling at the base of my head to start. 'I'll put it on the tab.' He nodded as I walked towards the elevator. 'Why would I hurt her boss?' again he just looked at me.

'DiNozzo, don't make me kill you.' I smirked at him before the elevator doors closed.

Thursday night had come fast, with three cases hitting us for the same serial killer, and involvement with lawyers, FBI and CIA. Our week couldn't have gotten any better.

I rushed home, stripping the second I had closed the door. I only had fourteen minutes before I was meant to pick Gisella up from her place, and it was a five minute drive.

'I swear to God, Sharky, if you tell him, I will tell him about your dishonourable discharge.' A male opened the door as Gisella stood behind him doing up her charm bracelet.

'Who the hell are you?' the male in front of me asked.

'Sharky, play nice, this is Tony. He works with Dad. Tony, this is Jared, my twin.' I shook hands with Jared before looking at Gisella. A smile hit my face as she frowned at her reflection.

'You look beautiful, you ready to go?' she nodded before shooting a look at Jared.

'There are only six people that know about this. My boss, the person who has the job, you, Sulls and Tony and I. If anybody finds out, I am hunting your arse down first.' Jared rolled his eyes as Gisella smirked. 'And by hunting your arse down, I'll go straight to Padme.' She closed the door with the last of her sentence and a small smirk.

'So,' Gisella said after tasting her pasta, 'would you like to tell me why my father has told me to tell him about anything hinky tomorrow?'

'Probably because he wants to look after you,' she lifted an eyebrow. 'I have a terrible history of being a man whore. Your father is probably just looking out for you. Doubt he wants to see you in any more pain.' She snorted delicately before nodding at me.

'Probably.' She took another bite of her pasta before smiling at me. 'So what else do you have planned for tonight?' I looked at her with a small smile.

'I was thinking dinner, and then a movie?'

'Sounds like a plan.'

'So tell me about yourself?'

'After the dinner at my fathers, is there really a need?' I lifted an eyebrow and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Somebody had a good night.' Ziva commented as Tony walked into the bullpen. Gibbs looked up from the file in front of him with narrow eyes.

'Really good night, Ziv-ah, but that is not for you to find out about.' Ziva glowered at Tony.

'Really Anthony, that is not like you.' Tony glared at Ziva for the use of his full name.

'Yes, but this girl deserves more respect.' Tony turned on his computer before looking up at Ziva. 'And no, I did not sleep with her.' Gibbs rolled his eyes as the elevator binged.

'Gisella, you are meant to be flying to Europe today?' Gibbs asked the second he had seen his daughter enter the bullpen.

'It leaves in eight hours. I need to talk to you, down in autopsy.' Gibbs stood up as Gisella pressed the button for the elevator again.

'What does this have to do with?'

'Dead sailor.'

'DiNozzo.' Tony stood up straight away and entered the elevator with them.

'Why is the secret service allowing us to participate in one of their operations? I heard they were worse than Gibbs.' Two sets of blue eyes stared at DiNozzo.

'If my father found out that the Secret Service had a job concerning a marine, and I hadn't told him, he would have made my life hell.'

'Gisella.'

'Leave it father.' The elevator doors opened and Gisella led the way into autopsy. 'Ducky, I must apologise for these two agents,' Gisella said as she waved towards the two strangers in black suits. 'My director is not happy with allowing another agency to do their own job for this particular marine.'

'There is no problem, Gisella. Did you enjoy your night?' Both Gisella and Tony looked at Gibbs, who shrugged in return.

'I enjoyed it immensely. Until twelve thirty.' Tony frowned.

'Why?'

'Because somebody doesn't trust his daughter,' Gibbs moved forward but stopped at Gisella's hand. 'Agent Smith,' she said before pausing; waiting for the agent with black hair to step forward. 'Is in charge or relaying any information you have. Please do not hesitate to tell him. Father, if I find out you have been withholding information, I will kill you.' Gisella turned on her heel and left autopsy, leaving everybody staring after her.

Nobody moved, before Tony decided to break the silence.

'Did she really just threaten to kill you?' Gibbs nodded, his coffee half way to his lips.

'And it was genuine.' One of the Secret Service Agents added, before retreated at two glares and one disapproving look.

'Wow, boss, what did you do?'

'Don't want to talk about it.'

'You Jethro need to put your feelings on the table, and have a chat with Gisella and Anthony.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

I arrived back in America, three weeks later with a smile on my face. Europe had been good to me, especially Italy and Spain. I walked through the airport lugging my suitcase behind me. The suitcase, apart from containing scores of clothing, weaponry and my iPad, held souvenirs for everybody I could think off.

'Gisella.' I looked to my right and saw Tony standing by a pillar. I walked over to him, and allowed him to kiss me.

'How was Europe?'

'Great, Italy, Switzerland, fashion, shoes, and a hell of a lot of Europe.' He coughed out a laugh as my phone rung. I looked at the phone number before ignoring it. If Eli really needed to get through to him, he would not use his work number.

'So, what are you doing on Saturday?'

'Looking after Parker in the morning, and then cleaning my apartment in the afternoon.'

'Would you like to go out for dinner?' I allowed myself to smile.

'I would love to.' He smiled. 'Are you taking us dating at an all-time low because of my father, or because you want to?'

'As I said I use to be a man whore, but there was one girl I started getting serious with, before we had a bad break up. She accused me of killing her father and lying to her. But I haven't really slept around since then really. But because I'm new at taking a relationship at a different pace, I think I've gone from one extreme to another.'

'Well what do you want to happen from this relationship?'

'I would like to last a year, and then see where we go from there.'

'Why a year?'

'Because that is when my father is next in America. If I am happier then I normally would be, with you meeting him. I'll keep you around.'

'That sounds fine. And no inappropriate jokes I was warned about.'

'Jared, if you have something to say, I suggest you say it, and hurry up.' I paused in the hallway as my father spoke over the phone to my twin. Whilst my father heard Jared's response I snuck closer to the kitchen doorway. 'We'll be there.'

I walked in to refill my coffee.

'What did Sharky want?'

'He proposed to Padma last night, why is it that they only talk to me, when you are?' I lifted an eyebrow.

'Because, they were both abused by our step dad, the only trust you because I do, and even their faith in my faith is shaky.' I watched as my father hung his head. 'Patience papa, it will all fall into place.' He smiled and took the mug of coffee from my hands.

'Thanks.' I rolled my eyes.

'Thank you for allowing me to stay whilst my apartment is painted.' I watched as my father shrugged.

'Did he really not try anything?'

'Despite his reputation preceding him, he tried nothing. He has spoken to me about it, and I am happy with the way he wants to proceed. If I need you to kill him, I will tell you.' My father nodded.

'Gisella,' he was silent before sighing. 'I would like to apologise for never being there. I know that I was the one who pushed you towards Bert, and that you needed somebody whilst your mother was away most of the time. And that you felt left out while I had Shannon and Kelly. But I always loved you, always will, and I am truly sorry.'

'I know dad. I also know that it was incredibly painful to see Mamma happy with somebody else, even if you were happy with Shannon.' I started to walk away from them again. 'She was wrong by the way?'

'Who?'

'Mum, you didn't break a promise to her. She was scared, and she could never do things the same way you could. Nobody could tell me that bashing boys for kissing me was appropriate like you could from the Atlantic.' My father smiled.

'I love you.'

'I love you Papa, goodnight.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'So Tony, Ziva says you have a mysterious girlfriend?' I looked up from my paperwork and saw Abby leaning over my desk. I was amazed she had waited two months to corner me about it.

'Did she now?' I shot a glare past Abby towards Ziva who grinned to her computer.

'Yep, and I want to meet her,' Abby glared at me. 'Bring her to drinks tonight.'

'Can't Abs, going to a birthday party.' Gibbs said as he walked past.

'Who Tony, or his mysterious girlfriend.'

'Tony is,' I nodded.

'And how do you know El Jefe?' Gibbs just looked at her before walking off, where she promptly turned to me; obviously expecting an answer.

'I asked if I could leave early, he wanted to know why.'

'Tony, are you ready to go?' I turned around and saw Gisella waiting by the door of my bedroom. I quickly did up the last of the buttons on my shirt and grabbed a jacket. I knew I would be cold after the sun went down.

'Remind me, why is Parker having his birthday party so late at night?'

'Because, he wanted it to be right when he was born so many years ago, and that way it made it easier to con Rebecca into letting him have a slumber party.'

'You helped him come up with it?'

'Of course,' she grinned as I locked up my apartment.

'You really are incorrigible.' She bit her lower lip.

'But would you like me if I wasn't?' I thought for a second at her sly tone.

'I don't know.' I lent down and kissed her before we made our way towards her car.

'Do you have Parkers present?' I looked at her like she was crazy.

'Of course, Gibbs sent me out to get his for Parker today.' She smiled with a small nod. 'Why is your last name Shepard, and your brothers Booth?' she was silent as she got into her car, and turned the engine on.

'The boys because they knew our step father as their real father, and thought I was disrespectful to be anything else. I was originally Gibbs, but then mum and dad had a really big fight about their relationship, and I changed it to Shepard because Shannon said a few things.'

'How old were you when Shannon and Kelly died?'

'Well I was six when Kelly was born.'

'So fourteen?' she nodded slightly before honking at somebody who cut in front of her, nearly scraping the paint off of the front bumper.

We arrived at Booth's place and walked inside, I immediately made my way to the table to place the present whilst Gisella made her way over to Temperance and one of the women Temperance worked with. I walked back into the room everybody else was in, and saw Gisella holding Angela's baby, as the baby snuggled into her neck, she accepted a glass of something before bending down to kiss Parker on the forehead.

'Happy Birthday Parker,' I walked over and started talking to Seeley, after giving Parker some Birthday congratulations.

'How has Gisella been so far?' I frowned slightly.

'Good, why?' Seeley shrugged causing me to frown even more, Temperance moved over to us wrapping her arm around Seeley's waist so she was comfortable.

'Has Gisella been mourning this week?' I shook my head.

'Why would she be in mourning this week?' Seeley shot Temperance a glare before looking back at me.

'It is the week of Mum's death; she always does something extreme this week.' In one sentence my happy feeling dropped to below zero. Gisella noticed and walked over to me.

'Boys, scatter, Parker has hide and seek in mind when all his friends are here.' Seeley and Jared walked off; Temperance took the baby from Gisella before heading back to Angela. 'What's wrong?' I sighed and took her hand leading her to a quiet room.

'Your brothers told me that it's the anniversary of your mother's death.' She lifted an eyebrow urging me to continue. 'I was there when she died; I guess I've always blamed myself for it.' Gisella sat on my lap and placed her hands on either side of my face.

'I read the report. Both yours and Ziva's, when my mother has her mind made up about something, nothing will stop her. She had made up her mind to die like that to make her past problems go away. If you and Ziva had been with her, you would have died as well.' I looked up with a frown. 'My mother doesn't put her plans or job on hold for anybody, especially not agents. If you had gone with her, you would have died.' I nodded which caused her to smile slightly. 'If I ever decided to take the job, and you and I are still together. Please tell me if I am starting to do my job like my mother did. Everything she did got her killed, and her loved ones killed. I don't want anybody here killed because of me.' I nodded and kissed her.

'Thank you, for being so understanding.' She smiled.

'No problem.' There was a slight silence, urging me on to say something, but just as I opened my mouth Seeley walked into the room.

'Ells, Parkers about to open presents.' Gisella smiled stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the back patio.

'One question,' Gisella looked at me.

'What?'

'Why do you call Sully, Sully, instead of Tim?'

'You know, I really don't know.' I laughed with her as we continued walking towards the back patio.


	8. Chapter 8

**I've finished all my exams... UNI/College here I come.**

**So unlike with my The Secret Hidden Behind Black Eyes, I am NO WHERE NEAR FINISHED with this, not only have I completed the sequel, but a trilogy is in the making. I suppose the question you have to answer is "Does the Secret Shepard continue?"**

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'What's wrong boss?' Tony DiNozzo asked as Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the bullpen at eight o'clock the following morning.  
'Gisella got a call from work after the party, and disappeared.' Ziva frowned before smiling.  
'She will be okay Gibbs; I doubt anything has happened to her.' Tony and Gibbs looked at her. 'So Tony, do we get to meet your mysterious girlfriend any time soon?' Tony and Gibbs looked at each other before Tony nodded slightly.  
'I'll have to talk to her.' At that very moment the elevator doors opened and Abby walked into the bullpen.  
'Gibbs are you ready for me to rock your world?' Gibbs raised an eyebrow along with his coffee cup. 'The metal found on the marines outfit was iron mixed with high levels of carbon dioxide and burnt coal and who do we know that is constructing a housing development using iron supports near a furnace warehouse?' Gibbs smiled and kissed her forehead.  
'Thanks Abs, unfortunately her husband was killed the same way this morning. McGee was heading in with the new evidence with Ducky and Palmer.' Abby sighed before nodding and pouting.  
'No Caf-Pow?' there was silence as the elevator doors opened again and Timothy McGee walked out followed by a stranger.  
'Special Agent Gibbs, I have a message for you.' Gibbs lifted his eyebrow at the agent who had a Secret Service badge.  
'From Gisella?' the agent nodded before extracting a folded piece of paper.  
'She flew out for Geneva this morning, said that since it wasn't top secret and she hadn't been able to tell you she was on a mission, that I had to come over and give you a note.' Gibbs thanked the agent before walking off.

'You know I think there is something up with Gisella,' Abby said the second Gibbs was out of the bullpen and hearing distance.  
'What makes you think that Abby? You hardly even know her.'  
'True Timmy, but I was shopping the other day, and bumped into her, she seems to know more about me than the Secret Service usually would, and she seems to be holding a secret that isn't normal for an agent. Something just feels hinky.' Tony smirked as he looked down at his paper as somebody coughed behind Abby. Abby paled as she jumped before turning around and looked at Gibbs.  
'Stop talking about my daughter Abs, she has her reasons. You might even find out when she gets back.' Tony nodded slightly before standing up and walking out of the bullpen. Gibbs handed Abby the Caf-Pow before walking in the opposite direction of Tony.  
'I really want to know what is going on.' Abby declared before heading to the elevators and her lab.

'You up for the team knowing?' Tony nodded at Gibbs' question.  
'I'll have to tell Ziva first; otherwise I'll never hear the end of it.' Gibbs nodded before noting Tony's sigh.  
'What?' Tony shook his head before standing straight and walking away. 'You'll tell her when you're ready DiNozzo, we all know that.' He muttered before answering his phone.

'Tony it's been three weeks since you said we could meet Miss Mysterious. Where is she?' Tony looked up from his work with a small smile.  
'She has a busy schedule, and is overseas at the moment. When she comes back I'll talk to her.' Ziva frowned at him her eyes narrowing before widening.  
'Is it?' Tony shot her a look before looking pointedly at Abby who was sitting on the edge of Timothy's desk with a small smile. 'Is it still okay for me to cook dinner at yours tonight Tony?' Tony nodded.  
'As long as you cook something Italian.' A quick eye roll was the only thing that he got in return.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'So what is your girlfriend's mysterious name?' Ziva asked as she sat down with her plate of fettuccine. I handed her glass of wine to her before sitting at the table as well.

'Gisella,' Ziva dropped her fork staring at me, I ate as if nothing had happened.

'And Gibbs has no problem with you dating his only daughter?' I shrugged taking a sip of my beer.

'If he does he keeps it under wraps. But he seems better about it since she had her new place painted.'

'What does her place being painted have to do with it?'

'She stayed at his, and they had a heart to heart' Ziva tilted her head. 'They talked about it, and he seems to be better now. God knows why.' Ziva frowned.

'So why has the team not met her yet?'

'I want to take it slow, and instead of doing it at a slightly slower pace than I would normally, I have practically frozen and we're going by like somebody has hit pause and fast forward at the same time.' Ziva tilted her head again. 'I use to get somebody in bed the night I met them, so instead of being that extreme I am not having sex with a women I've been dating for three months.' Her eyes widened, as my phone rung.

'DiNozzo.'

'_Tony, you might want to get to the hospital, Gisella was stabbed as she got off of a plane._' I stood up the phone to my ear. '_Bethesda._' I hung up on Seeley before grabbing my keys. Ziva was right behind me.

'What happened?'

'Gisella was stabbed, she's at Bethesda. You coming?' she nodded before grabbing her keys as well.

'If I drive, we will arrive sooner, yes?' I nodded before grabbing my Sig, wallet and badge. It always helped seeing a patient if you said you were an agent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Family of Gisella Shepard.' A Doctor called from the doors of the waiting room. Five people stood at once. 'You're all her family?'

'Father, brother, boyfriend, boss and best friend.' Gibbs said before glaring at the doctor.

'Right, well the surgery went well, the knife didn't hit any vital organs, but it did slice a rib in half, which has been fixed for fast repair. She isn't allowed to do anything physical like sexual activities, running, fighting, going on mission.' All four of us nodded with a tight smile.

'one of you may see her at a time, though I would limit it to two people tonight, and one can stay with her over night until she's moved out of ICU tomorrow morning.' Everybody looked at Gibbs until Tony nodded.

'I'll see her, as will Tony, and Tony can stay. Ziva you can grab clothes for him for work tomorrow.' Ziva nodded but stayed where she was. 'I'll see you all soon.' Gibbs followed the Doctor making the group of five a foursome.

'So you're her boyfriend?' Tony looked at Marcus with a small nod before turning back to the conversation he was having with Seeley.

'Ziva, let's go, she'll be fine. Tony if any doctors try to give her medication without reading her notes tell them she'll die if given anything.' Tony frowned but nodded earning a quick response from Ziva.

'Gisella is allergic. She will literally die from them.' Tony nodded again before following the same Doctor from before into the ICU patient room.

Tony sat down in the seat beside her bed with a small frown.

'Gisella what were you doing to get yourself stabbed?'


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, it's been so long guys, I can't believe I left it so long.  
I hope that everybody enjoyed their holidays as they continue, or go back to school or work... (whichever one it is that you do)  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the following nine.**

Reviews are greatly encouraged.

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Jared, what are you doing here?' I asked at the sight of him, he pointed over his shoulder, showing Gisella sitting in my seat. I looked at the ceiling at the sight.

'She woke up, and started arguing with doctor, before calling Marcus to have her released. Can't stand hospitals, you know that.' Tony was sitting in his seat; shoot her looks whilst Ziva did the same thing.

'So why is she here?'

'Marcus _accidently_ let it slip that you haven't handed over the information you gathered from the joint case, the case that is part of security clearance in a few weeks. She needs it and won't leave until you give it to her.' At that I saw Tony stand up and walked over to her, before sitting on the edge of my desk and start talking to her in a low voice. She nodded with a small smile which brightened when he smiled. The elevator doors opened and Tim walked through, Tony immediately made his way back to his desk.

'Gisella,' she shot me a look before holding out her hand.

'I need that case father, it better be ready.' I frowned before nodding.

'David, grab the case.' I turned to Gisella who glared at me, before taking a sip of the coffee I had left on my desk. I groaned slightly. 'Why did you not tell me they were letting you out of hospital?'

'Sharky was already at the hospital, why call you when he was there?' Tony and Tim looked up at the words. 'Anyway I am like you when it comes to work, nothing lets it get interrupted.' I nodded slightly before turning back to Jared.

'Hey, Dad, did you know Gisella could be your boss, she is meant be to right now.' I looked at Gisella who looked murderous. I lifted an eyebrow at her to which she smirked. Jared groaned at the smirk.

'Hey Dad, did you know Sharky got dishonourably discharged.' My head turned to Jared who looked sheepish. 'Then again it was to save Seeley's job.' She said as an afterthought. I glared at both of them.

'Why would you tell me that Jared, why not let her do it in her own time?'

'Because she's known since Mum died, and hasn't told you yet.' l I turned to Gisella.

'I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was relevant until I decided to take the job. Ah thank you Ziva, let's go Sharky.' I sighed as Tony picked up his phone.

'Abby, come up here, I need to say something.'

'We'll talk later Jared!' I yelled as the elevator doors closed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'So Tony is it finally time for me to meet Miss Mysterious?' I nodded at Abby.

'Tonight, eight o'clock at the usual, she's free tonight, but be careful with her.' Abby nodded as Tim rolled his eyes. 'Abs, that means no big hugs.' I inserted, she immediately pouted.

'Why?'

'She has recently hurt her ribs.' Abby nodded sadly before brightening up into a smile.

'Can I find out her name?' I shook my head with a slight smile.

'You can find out tonight at the club.' She pouted again before jumping at the sound of Gibbs' phone ringing.

'DiNozzo, David, head over to the suspects house, a neighbour just called.' I nodded grabbing my bag. 'DiNozzo, you're driving, you need to be alive for tonight and tomorrow.' I sniggered as Abby finally caught on that Gibbs knew who I was dating.

'You know.' Gibbs smiled.

'Well yeah, it's been three month.' The elevator doors shut just as Abby said her reply.

'So is Gisella okay?' I nodded at Ziva.

'She'll be fine; she told me she's had worse.' Ziva scoffed. I had forgotten they had worked together.

'But just because she's had worse, doesn't mean you're not going to worry about her.' I looked at Ziva with a small smile.

'I really like her Ziva, and I don't want to ruin it with her, or Gibbs.' She nodded before fishing for her phone.

'It will work out Anthony.' I ignored the teasing use of my name and gave her a small smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

I woke up and realised I was at my place on my lounge. I groaned as I tried to roll over onto my stomach to feel more relaxed.

'Do you feel any pain?' I lifted an eyebrow at Seeley, who grinned. 'Sorry, keep forgetting your not normal.' I giggled before standing up.

'I must be, otherwise I wouldn't have slept over six hours. I hate not being able to feel pain.' Seeley laughed.

'And if you were anybody else, you would be complaining that you didn't want to feel the pain.' I barked a small laugh, before heading towards my bathroom.

'I have to be at a club in an hour, think you can drive me?' Seeley laughed.

'Don't need to, Mr Italiano called a few hours ago, said he's picking you up.' I turned on the taps for the shower; and groaned in relief as the water fell, though I was careful with the bandage covering the scar.

'Princess, your Prince Charming awaits.' I rolled my eyes at Seeley who smirked.

'So how is your daughter coming along?' his whole face lit up as I applied the rest of my make-up and Tony let himself into through the door.

'Great, Temperance has a few more weeks left and then Christine's born. I can't wait!' I smiled at him.

'The second she goes into hospital, you have to promise me that you _will_ call me, I want to be the fourth person to hold her.' Seeley frowned. 'The doctor, you, Temperance and then me.' he laughed before shaking his head.

'I think Parker is fourth, we kind of promised him.' I nodded with a huge smile.

'I wouldn't think of it any other way. If Parker isn't with you, is Rebecca taking him?' Seeley nodded before shrugging.

'Not sure at the moment, we'll talk when we find out.' I nodded.

'If you need, I'll pick him up, or he can stay with me.' Seeley gave me a hug.

'Thank you.'

'No probs Seals, I know that means a lot to both of you.'

'Gisella, you ready?' I turned around and saw Tony standing in the doorway of my bathroom.

'Yes, I am.' I moved towards my bed and grabbed my handbag, which Tony took from me straight away.

'Oh, Ells, before you leave, Rebecca wanted to invite you to her birthday party.' I nodded with a small smile.

'I'll go, remember to lock up when you leave.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Tony, where is she?' Abby was bouncing up and down, not even sparing a glance a Gisella; who had an amused look on her face.

'Gisella, is my girlfriend Abby.' Abby snorted before planting her hand on my chest.

'No, your heart is still beating, Gibbs hasn't killed you, you cannot seriously be dating Gisella.' Gisella rolled her eyes and slipped her hand into my back pocket before kissing me.

'Ziva where's dad?'

'Ordering, you should probably tell him you and Tony have arrived.'

'Probably, thanks.' Ziva nodded before Gisella walked over to her father to order drinks.

'Ziva, how long have you known?'

'Two nights ago?' I nodded once and sat down.

'And you did not tell me?'

'I did not want endless cloning from Tony, and I promised Gisella.' I frowned slightly. 'You were alive to the world, when I dropped off your clothes the following morning.' I nodded.

'Endless droning and dead to the world Zee-Vah.' She smirked slightly before taking a sip of her drink. Gisella walked back over to us, before yawning slightly.

'So Gisella is your actual girlfriend?' I nodded with a small grin.

'I asked her out a week after we met her.'

'And Gibbs has no problem with it?'

'Had, don't anymore.' Abby turned around and gaped at Gibbs.

'And what about you El Jefe, not telling me about this.'

'Maybe it wasn't his place to say, Abby.' Gisella cut in, which caused Abby to glare at her at an intensity none of us had ever endured.

'Abs,' Gibbs warned, Abby glared once more at Gisella before sitting down next to Ziva.

'So Gisella, what made you say yes to Tony?' Gisella looked at me.

'I was having a fight over the phone with my Director, whilst ordering my coffee. And Tony was right behind me. He asked if I was okay and then helped me out with a little problem I was having about a job I'm meant to have. Then when he had finished he asked me out and I said yes.' I smiled before noting she had yawned several times since we had arrived. 'She asked me what I would do if Gibbs found out, and my answer was another goal.' Ziva frowned as Abby realised she was missing something.

'So what is the job you are meant to be doing?' Gisella looked at her father who nodded.

'I am meant to be the Director of NCIS.' Abby dropped the weird look she had on her face for utter surprise.

'Really?' everybody at the table, McGee included nodded. 'So if I wanted something and I talked to you, you would overrule Vance's say?' Gisella arched an eyebrow as a waiter brought our drinks over. Two of them were passed to Gisella who smiled at me and her father in return.

'Considering that I don't actually have the job, I would feel inappropriate doing that, but if it really called for it, and I really needed too. I could.'

'So if I needed an update of a few things?' Gisella looked at her again, biting her lower lip, as her phone rung. I grabbed it for her and placed it in her waiting hand.

'I would depend on the importance of it.' Gisella looked at the caller ID before looking at Ziva. 'Would you like to talk to him?' Ziva shook her head straight away.

'I talked to him last night,' Gisella opened her phone and answered before walking outside.

In Hebrew.


	15. Chapter 15

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'How can I help you tonight Malachi?' there was silence as Liat answered instead.

'_I know that Ziva and Malachi spoke last night, however I thought I should tell you. Director David is supposedly arriving in DC tomorrow_.'

'I know, Eli is meant to be here for the security clearance debriefing. He and I spoke a few days ago.'

'_Did you know that he has already arrived_?'

'Yes, he visited me this morning whilst I was still in hospital.'

'_You were in hospital_?'

'Yes, now why are you really calling me, with Malachi's phone no less.'

'_I know you wouldn't have answered if I had called you, we haven't exactly been friends since…_'

'Since you slept with my fiancé.'

'_Yes. Malachi is with the Director, and I know that something is bothering him, would you be able to talk to him_?'

'I thought it was against your rules to get personally involved with your partner?'

'_I got into office_.' I snorted.

'And how many computers have you killed since?' several people walking past looked at me strangely, probably thinking I was conversing with a terrorist.

'_Five, only one with a gun_.' I snorted. '_Can you_?'

'I'll try.' I hung up before she was even able to say anything else. It took a few calming breaths for me to finally feel ready to walk back inside. Tony smiled and kissed my cheek as I sat down again in the seat next to him.

'All right?' I smiled slightly.

'Not yet, but in a few days I will be.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

I tossed my keys onto the entertainment unit and watched as Gisella toed off her shoes and placed her jacket and handbag on the armchair.

'So how was tonight?' Gisella shrugged.

'I'm so glad Tim was happy for us.' I frowned slightly.

'What about Abby?' she scoffed before taking off her bracelet and putting it into the front pocket.

'I didn't like the way she was treating me.'

'How was she treating you?' she shook her head as she rolled her eyes.

'She glared at me all night, was a complete and utter bitch, like I'm stopping something by being with you. And when she found out I have the ability to overrule Leon, she became sly. I don't like people who think they can manipulate me.' I lifted an eyebrow.

'She was just playing the younger sister.' Gisella shook her head.

'I have played the younger sister before; I have seen other people play the younger sister. That is not how you play the younger sister card. Why was she acting like I was keeping something from happening?' I was silent causing her eyes to narrow even more.

'There is no reason for her to be doing that.' Gisella rolled her eyes grabbed her stuff and made her way towards the front door.

'The truth, Anthony.' I was silent, not wanting to tell her how so many people wanted Ziva and I to get together. She shook her head. 'Goodbye, Tony.' I took a step forward.

'Are you breaking up with me?' she took a deep breath before shrugging.

'I am not sure, right at this moment.' she was silent. 'I'll talk to you some other time.' I watched as she walked outside.

'Tell me I'm an idiot.' I said the second I had allowed Ziva in through the door.

'Why?'

'Gisella asked me something, and I wouldn't answer it.' Ziva frowned, tilting her head to the side.

'She said Abby was treating her differently, and I defended Abby saying that she was simply playing the younger sister, and Gisella said that Abby was treating her like she was keeping me from something… or someone. She asked, what the reason was for Abby doing so, and I lied.' Ziva nodded with a roll of her eyes.

'You are an idiot. She is a Gibbs, Tony. She knows when people are lying.' I shrugged and flopped down on the sofa.

'I just didn't want her to know.'

'why? It is not like anything happened.' I nodded before standing up.

'I should go speak to her.'

'And risk being shot?' I turned to her confused. 'I know I should not bring this up… but Ari cheated on her once, and lied about it even though she knew. They had a fight, and any time he was in the same room as her, without her permission' or my fathers' she would have her gun on him. And they were engaged.' I nodded slowly.

'I'll leave it a while.' Ziva gave me a hug.

'it will work out, no?' I kissed her forehead as she grabbed her keys. 'now, I have a date.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

Leon walked through the NCIS building with a small smile on his face. His friend Eli David was visiting him today. The smile disappeared at the sight of Gisella talking to his secretary.

'Gisella, what are you doing here?' Gisella yawned slightly before turning to him.

'Eli called me; you need to come with me.' Leon nodded with a slight smile. 'You might want to organise with your secretary on how any phone calls will be transferred to you. The privacy meeting is today instead of tomorrow.'

'Okay, next, case number 458965 Operation Spears.' Gisella rolled her eyes as Marcus coughed, just because the Secret Service had been in charge of it didn't mean that he had to make it so obvious about it.

'Marcus, would you like to head it?' Marcus shook his head at the SecNav, coughing again.

'Sorry, dry throat.' Again Gisella rolled her eyes before handing him a bottle of water.

'Drink this, it should help.' Eli laughed slightly as Malachi laughed outright.

'Gisella would you like to talk about it.' Gisella smiled, knowing that this was the SecNav's decision to observe her.

'The Secret Service, sent several of its agents undercover, in different areas of expertise. A few months later we found we have been infiltrated and that our agents had been killed.' Stan and Hetty nodded with a small nod. They had been there for several of the crime scenes. 'the Secret Service was all over it, before we found that our killer had finished killing all of the agents in different field of expertise and was now killing people who were close to our agents, which brought in the involvement of NCIS.'

'And who took the investigation from you, you were in Europe for three weeks whilst the investigation was still going on were you not?'

'I was, Agent Culbert, whom I introduced as Agent Smith, headed the investigation whilst I was overseas. He worked in cooperation with one of the MCR teams at NCIS DC, Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee and Agent David, were the agents of the particular team.'

'And who found the killer.'

'NCIS's scientist found microscopic grit over the marine that was handed over to NCIS. Abigail Sciuto spoke to Agent Gibbs who, working with Agent Culbert, arrested the killer and placed him in care of the Secret Service.' Marcus and Leon nodded in agreement with Gisella.

'If I may, Agent Sherpard, why is it that you went to Europe whilst an ongoing investigation was underway?' Gisella smiled.

'I had business to do with Mossad in Europe, and I was unable to postpone it.' Eli David nodded before taking a sip of his coffee.

'Director David, if I may, why was Gisella needed in Europe for a cooperation that she doesn't work for anymore?'

'Whilst Gisella was a Mossad officer, she had gone undercover, but had needed to leave before her cover was blown. She was recently able to go undercover, again with the same identity, and was able to close the case.' Kyle nodded as he wrote it down in his folder.

'Okay, fifteen minute break before we start again, I'll have lunch ordered for everybody.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'This is _Very _Special Agent DiNozzo.' I said as I answered my phone.

'Junior?' I sat up straighter in my chair, and felt the blood leave my face.

'Dad… hi.'

'Hey, Junior, I thought that since I was back earlier than expected, I could stop by in DC and stay there for a while, you know the two of us catch up and talk.'

'Ah… sure,'

'Great, hey listen your aunt and uncle want to see you as well.' There was silence. 'And there is somebody I would like for you to meet.'

'Sure dad, you too.'

'I'll stop by in Thursday fortnight and stay for the weekend. See you then.' I hung up and let my head fall to the table, banging it several times before some unthoughtful person interrupting me.

'Tony, let's go to the gym.' I looked up and saw Ziva standing there, in her gym clothes already, her phone to her ear. 'Trust me this is something you are going to want to see.' I nodded and followed her. The gym was empty apart from one person sitting in the middle of the fighting mat, stretching.

'Hello Tony.' Gisella didn't even turn around, she just continued stretching.

'Hi, how is the stab healing?'

'Stitches are out, Doctor gave me the okay for physical activity, which I am relieved about.' Ziva chuckled before pointing me towards the bench in front of Gisella before both of them stood up after a few more minutes of stretching, and started dancing to the music.

I was astounded that they were able to move in synch. Gibbs walked over and sat down, along with McGee and Abby.

'Hey Boss, what are you doing down here?'

'Ziva.' I nodded.

'Should Gisella be doing this kind of physical activity two weeks after being stabbed?' I asked, Gibbs shrugged as the music stopped. Both Gisella and Ziva stopped dancing and turned to each other, in fight mode. My eyes widened as Ziva moved to attack Gisella, and went flying across the fighting mat from Gisella's retaliation. Gibbs smirked before taking a sip of his coffee. Ziva went to attack her again, and landed a punch to her stomach whilst Gisella did something making Ziva go ridged for a few seconds.

They fought so calmly, swiftly and gracefully that it actually looked like they were dancing again. At the end of fifteen minutes both looked exhausted but relaxed at the same time. I smirked as an idea came to me.

'Gisella,' she took a few deep breaths before turning to me. 'Is it true that Ziva could kill me with a paperclip?' Gisella and Ziva looked at each other with a small smirk.

'I guess one day you'll just have to find out.' They both laughed as Abby looked at Gisella weirdly.

'You can actually take on our resident assassin?' Gisella looked at Abby like she was an idiot, causing me to frown slightly.

'I trained with Mossad for many years as well, Abby, you were there when I talked about that.'

'Gisella, want to come over to mine tonight, I'll cook?' Gisella looked at me with a small smile, knowing that it was a way of apologising, it just happened to not be the only reason.

'Sure, what time?' I frowned.

'Six.'

'Red or white?'

'Red' she nodded before giving me a kiss and leaving. The second the elevator doors had closed I turned to Gibbs. 'Boss?'

'Got it.' I smiled, sometimes dating your boss's daughter came in handy, especially when that daughter would make your life hell when she didn't get her own way.

If we had kids, what was our daughter going to be like.

That thought made me stop. Had I really just thought about having kids with her? Now I had really made up my mind.

'It's open.' Gisella stepped in through the door of my apartment before the words were even out of my mouth. She held a bottle of wine in her hand placing it on the table before making her way over to me.

'Did you know that I like the look of you cooking me dinner?' I smiled and kissed her before draining the spaghetti.

'Do you know?' she smirked at me. 'I think I'm going to have to show you how I felt when you and Ziva were fighting.' She chuckled before sniffing the bolognaise sauce.

'Smells great.' I smiled at her and dished up and she opened the bottle of wine and poured us both generous amounts.

'So I was thinking?' she looked up at me pausing the sprinkling of parmesan onto her spaghetti with wide eyes. 'That I should retract my statement.'

'What statement.'

'The one about seeing how this relationship is going to be at the end of a year, based on my father.' She acknowledge what I was talking about by licking her top lip raising her eyebrows for a split second and breaking eye contact with me. 'I got a call today,' I paused and watched as she took a sip of her wine. 'My father is arriving in town in a few weeks, I know we've only been dating for four months, but I was wondering if you wanted to meet him my uncle and my aunt.' Gisella looked up at me, literally pausing. 'What do you think?' she placed her fork back on her plate and breathed out.

'Do you want me to meet your father, or are you asking me because you would rather he found out that way.' I shook my head.

'I want you to meet him. I would rather it was just my aunt and uncle, but I think it's time. Besides I know your entire family.' Gisella bit her lower lip before smiling lightly.

'I would love to, when?'

'Thursday fortnight, knowing my dad it will be a society filled weekend.' Gisella's smile relaxed a little more. 'Ziva.' Gisella frowned before nodding in understanding.

'I'll speak to my boss.' In one sentence she had been able to close the conversation and make me feel better about the whole ideal. 'Don't ever expect me to go shopping with her. I'll be friendly but not shopping friendly.' I smirked.

'Wouldn't dream of it.' And just like that the fight was over.


	19. Chapter 19

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Marcus, do I look like I care?' I winced at the sound of Marcus' wife. She had been really bitchy lately. I calmly walked into his office with a folder in my hands.

'Annalice, please, just leave.' I smiled at Annalice and watched as she huffed and started to leave before opening my mouth as she was right by the door.

'Oh, congratulations, by the way.' Annalice turned around confused.

'On what?'

'Your pregnancy, you have got to be about seven weeks along, right?' Marcus frowned as Annalice blushed.

'Thanks.'

'Wait, you knew you were pregnant, and you didn't tell me?' Annalice turned back to Marcus with a scowl.

'I've been trying to tell you for ages, every time I saw "Marcus we need to talk." You've tuned around and said "not now Leece, I'm too busy."' Annalice walked out of the room completely annoyed with Marcus.

'Thanks Gisella. Now when I go home, we're going to have an almighty row. Anyway I doubt you came here to throw me in the deep end. How can I help you?'

'I need next weekend off.'

'Why?'

'Anthony's father arrives in DC and wants to meet me. I'm sure that I have enough holiday time off, considering I've never taken an actual holiday. Marcus coughed out a laugh.

'Sure,' I thanked him and walked out of his office, only to poke my head back in.

'Buy several unisex items for the baby and her. Be relaxed when she speaks to you tonight, and take home a lot of chocolate.' He laughed and nodded.

'Thank you Gisella.'

' ,' I answered my phone with a yawn, as an arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

'_Ells, Temps has just gone into labour and Rebecca's not feeling well. Do you think you might be able to pick Parker up_?'

'Sure, Bethesda?'

'_Yeah, call my phone when you arrive. I'm about to give it to Angela_.'

'Okay, see you soon.' I hung up and rolled out of bed.

'Where are you going?' I turned around and saw smiled as Tony buried his head in my pillow.

'Temperance has gone into labour, I need to pick Parker up. Stay, you know where the spare key is.' Tony nodded. 'Take the key tomorrow, and have it copied, I want you to have your own.' He nodded into my pillow before his breathing evened out again. I quickly got dressed and made my way to Rebecca's.

I was sitting on a seat with a cup of coffee in one hand and Parker asleep in my lap when my father walked into the room.

'How long have you been here?'

'Twenty minutes, I need to stop around at Rebecca's after Parker gets to see the baby and take some cold medicine to her.' He nodded and grabbed my coffee from me and replacing it with the one from his left hand.

'Figured it was cold.' I smiled and thanked him, as Parker squirmed on my lap. Seeley walked out of the hospital room with a huge grin and a pink bundle in his arms. I immediately woke Parker up and waited for Seeley to speak.

'Parks, meet your sister, Christine Angela Booth.' Parker stood up and made his way over to Seeley with a small yet confused smile.

'Can I hold her?' Seeley nodded.

'Sit down.' I watched as Angela made her way towards Temperance's room. Seeley placed Christine in Parkers arms with the same smile as before. Parker held her for five minutes before yawning again. I immediately made my way over to Seeley who gave Christine to me. I smiled as Seeley grabbed my phone and took a photo.

'I'll take Parker home, and get Rebecca some cough medicine before bringing Parker back tomorrow with my camera.'

'Thanks.'

'No problem.' I kissed Seeley, gave Christine back to him, took my coffee back from Dad and fished my keys out of my jeans pocket.

'Hey, Ells.' I lifted an eyebrow at Seeley. 'I didn't know you had an NCIS sweatshirt.' I looked at what I was wearing and felt blood pool in my cheeks. 'Did you have a sleepover?' He teased Parker looked at me.

'But Aunt Ella, you're too old for a sleepover.' Dad, Seeley, Jack', Cam and I laughed as Angela walked back into the waiting room. 'What's so funny?' I shook my head as Parker huffed. 'Another adult joke I'll learn when I'm twenty?' Seeley nodded and gave Christine to Angela.

'You feeling okay Rebecca?' she blew into her tissue with a small smile.

'Brent arrives from Vancouver in a few hours. I'll be fine. Take some nice pictures for me.' I smiled.

'Will do,'

'Gisella, there is a present in the top drawer of my dresser, could you take it for me?' I nodded and made my way to her dresser. 'Left one!' I immediately moved my hand to the left top hand drawer, glad she had made sure I had the right one.

'I'll tell you what he thinks about it when I bring Parker back.'

'Thank you.' I shot her a smile, before grabbing Parker from his room and heading out to my car again.

I walked through the maternity ward and found Seals asleep in the chair next to Temperance's bed, who was awake enough to invite Parker to join her.

'Where's CJ?' I smiled at the nickname, as somebody wrapped their arms around my waist.

'Getting bathed, you look tired, have a small sleep with me.' Parker rested his head on the pillow besides Temperance's and immediately closed his eyes. I took my camera out the second Temperance was asleep and took a photo.

''Miss Sherpard, do you really think that was a good idea?' I smiled and turned around to give Tony a kiss.

'Do you think I really care?' he shook his head with a smile.

'So did you feel comfortable in my NCIS sweatshirt this morning?' I groaned with a small chuckle.

'Until Seeley pointed it out,' a nurse brought Christine into the room, and gave her to Tony, who looked freaked out. He went to hand her to me, but I shook my head. I lifted my camera and took a photo of him holding her. Then I placed my camera on the table at the end of Temperance's bed and took her from him. She was silent for about five minutes before she started to squeal. Temperance woke straight away. She sat up and took Christine from me, arranging herself whilst Tony left the room.

I took a few photos before following Tony out of the room. I saw him pacing in front of a line of chairs, breathing heavily. I lifted an eyebrow as he tried to even out his breath.

'What's wrong?' Tony shook his head as he sat down and dropped his head to between his legs. I sat next to him and placed my right hand on his back rubbing small circles into his back. 'Tony?'

'Do you want kids?' I felt my eyes widen as he looked at me.

'One day, but not now, Tony…' his breathing finally started to even out. 'What brought this on?'

'You looked so motherly with Christine, and that brought a thought up that I've been having for a while. But the thought scares me.'

'I love my job a bit too much at the moment. When I feel that my job as a field operative has finished then we can talk.' He nodded and kissed me.

'Just one thing.' I lifted my eyebrow, 'I think you would make a fabulous mother.'

'And you would make a perfect movie crazy father.' He laughed and the tension was broken. 'Let's go back.' He nodded and stood up, wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked back in. I smiled at the sight of Parker holding Christine and quickly took a photo of him looking down at Christine.

'Thank you for bringing him Gisella.' Temperance gave me a tired smile as she thanked me.

'I had promised Seeley I would, and I remember what it was like when mum wouldn't allow any of us to see Kells when she was born. If Parker is anything like Seeley and I, he would have been here anyway.'

'How?'

'Same way he went to Seals, when he was meant to be going to Vancover.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'So what time does your dad arrive tomorrow?' Gisella asked as she snuggled into me.

'Midday,' I answered as I pressed play on the DVD remote. I tried to relax my shoulders but failed at it. Gisella noticed what I was doing, and moved around; I frowned as she nudged me forward but did as she asked. She moved behind me and started to massage the knots out of my back.

'Does this feel better?' I nodded and felt her press a kiss to the side of my neck. 'Tell me about your day.' I frowned but coincided.

'We got a case that had to do with children.' She made a sound to tell me she was following me and stayed silent. 'It was supposed to be an open close case, all the evidence pointed to his wife. But just as we were arresting the wife, Abby called.' I stretched my back as she worked out a really hard kink. 'Turned out the wife's daughter had killed her step-father because he was cheating on the mother and assaulting her.' She finished rubbing my lower back before she started rubbing my shoulders again.

'And you were affected because of the child, or because of the assaulting? Or both?'

'Both, I don't get how a father figure could assault a daughter, a child really. And it freaked me out that the daughter was able to kill her step-father and laughed about it afterwards.' She nodded and moved so that she was sitting on my lap. I buried my head into the crook of her neck and breathed in the smell of her shampoo.

'So the case stressed you out, as did the fact your father arrives tomorrow right?' I nodded with a small smile. 'And she said I didn't know you.' Gisella murmured quietly to herself. The disadvantage to that was my ear was right next to her mouth.

'Who said you didn't know me?' she was silent before cursing in a different language. The language just happened to be Spanish. 'Abby?' she nodded before kissing my cheek. 'She doesn't know you.' She laughed slightly.

'Junior!' I winced slightly as my father waved at me in the airport. I smiled and waved back, watching as he pulled my aunt and uncle in the right direction.

'Anthony, how are you?' I kissed Aunt Francesca on the cheek with a smile.

'Good.'

'So where is your girlfriend?'

'Her brother's partner had a baby and she's just taking his son home from another visit.'

'What is she like?'

'Red head, federal agent, nice, kind of Italian,'

'What do you mean kind of Italian?'

'She was born in Italy, and lived there until she was one before moving to America, she moved back for three years at the age of nineteen.'

'Interesting, Nona would be really interested in that.'

'Yeah.'

I walked through her apartment to find Gisella asleep on her bed.

'Ella.' I shook her shoulder slightly before kissing right behind her ear. She jerked away and looked at me.

'What time are we meeting up for dinner.'

'Six thirty, it's five now, and it takes forty minutes to get there.' She groaned and stood up making her way to the bathroom. I watched as she got ready and was amazed at how fast she did and what she did. 'Ready?' I asked as she slipped her shoes on, she shook her head.

'Can you open my top right hand drawer and grabbed the long flat box at the bottom?' I nodded opening the box to see a diamond charm bracelet and necklace. 'There is another box the same colour, it holds my earrings and ring.' I looked at the jewellery before noticing why it looked so familiar.

'Was this your mothers?' she nodded with a small smile, brushing her hair to the side to do up the necklace.

'And before that my grandmothers, I love this type of jewellery.'


	21. Chapter 21

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

Together Tony and Gisella walked into the restaurant, smiles on their faces, hand in hand.

'Anything else I need to know?' Gisella asked as Anthony DiNozzo Snr waved them over.

'My father will probably try to flirt with you, and my aunt knows that you were born in Italy.' She nodded and led her way over to the table. 'Please don't take anything my father says as an insult.'

'Junior,' Tony smiled at my father as he made his way over to the couple. 'And who is this lovely lady?' Gisella held out her hand as Senior took it and kissed it.

'Gisella Shepard.' She said with a smile.

'Enchanteé,' Gisella looked at Tony, with wide eyes, and watched as he rolled his eyes.

'Gisella, this is my Aunt Francesco.' Gisella smiled at Senior and tore her hand away and shook Francesco's hand before being pulled in for a kiss on the cheek. 'And this is my Uncle Antonio.' Gisella shook hands with him with a small smile.

'Shall we sit down?' Senior asked and led the group back to the table.

'So, Dad, who did you want to introduce me to?'

'She'll be here soon.'

'Anty!' Francesco and Antonio rolled their eyes as Tony tensed. Gisella frowned.

'Why does that sounds like Liat.' She murmured.

'Maybe because it is,' Tony answered jerking his head in the same direction.

'Gisella, how are you doing?' Liat asked as she sat down next to Anthony Senior.

'Fine, Eli didn't tell me you were here. How does Malachi feel about this?'

'Oh, he's fine with it, he's not my boss anymore.' She answered with a pointed glare.

'So Dad, how did you meet Liat?'

'I was in Europe a few months ago, and I was walking down the streets of Germany and saw her.' Gisella looked at Liat in complete and utter shock before standing up.

'Liat would you kindly join me in the powder room?'

'Sure, we haven't spoken in ages.'

'I know, it's amazing how we missed each other in Germany.'

'What the hell are you doing with Anthony DiNozzo Senior?'

'He has a lot of money, Gisella, isn't that why your with his son, because it runs in the family?'

'One I don't need family money, two I LOVE Tony. ' Liat snorted. 'So your father lost all your money again?'

'Bankrupt.'

'Oh I'm so sorry.' She snorted again and watched as Gisella left the bathroom.

'Where's Liat?'

'Bathroom, she realised she had to do more than I did.' Tony coughed into his drink Francesco and Antonio laughed outright.

'So how was your chat with Liat?' Tony asked as Gisella paced the length of his lounge room. She smiled and held a finger up to him before she started to speak in Hebrew.

'Malachi, did you know that Liat is here with somebody called Anthony DiNozzo Senior?' there was silence as Malachi coughed.

'_No I did not. How do you know?_'

'I just saw her, has her father declared bankruptcy again?'

'_Yes, a few months ago._'

'That is the reason she is dating him. She thinks that senior is rich. When in truth you are.'

'_Thank you Gisella._'

'Goodbye.' Tony walked forward placing his hands on her shoulders.

'Everything okay?'

'First Liat cheats with Ari, and then she cheats on Malachi, her fiancé, happening to be one of my best friends.'

'She's going out with Malachi?'

'yep, gave up field work for him.' Gisella lent against Tony before turning to him.

'How did you feel about tonight?'

'Apart from the fact I know my father is only with her because she is rich, great.' Gisella snorted. 'What?'

'Liat's family has just declared bankruptcy. She isn't rich until she's married Malachi.' Tony's jaw dropped.

'Really?' Gisella nodded, suddenly both of them were laughing. 'Oh, sweet justice.'


	22. Chapter 22

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Abby, we need to talk.' Abby looked up at me, with a small smile.

'Sure, what's up?' she asked the second she pulled away from the hug.

'You need to give Gisella a break.' Abby feigned innocence. 'telling my girlfriend that she doesn't know me is not the best way to go.' Abby's shoulders deflated before nodding.

'But she's getting in the way. I mean I know she's Gibbs daughter, and that I wish I was her in some ways, but she's getting in the way of Tiva!' Abby finished her sentences with the stomp of her right foot. I lifted my eyebrows at her.

'Abby, we all know Ziva and I, is not going to happen. She's happy with…' my eyes widened as I realised what I was saying.

'Happy with who Tony?' I shook my head.

'Leave Gisella alone, or I'll tell Gibbs.' Her eyes widened.

'You wouldn't dare!' I smirked.

'Yeah, try me. Leave my girlfriend alone.' I warned before I walked off.

'Ziva, we may have a problem.' She looked up at me from where she was sitting at McGee's desk.

'What?'

'I kind of accidently let it slip whilst talking with Abby…'

'that I was seeing somebody?'

'sorry.'

'Do not stress, he is not…'

'Ziva!' we both looked up and saw Wendell exiting the elevator.

'… in DC?' I asked finishing for her. 'Wendell, what are you doing here?' I asked, 'I thought you had gone to California for a break?'

'oh I did, but I came back early. The Jeffersonian needs help.' Abby rushed into the bullpen at the exact moment and stood in front of Ziva.

'Abby?'

'Several things. One, why are you at McGee's desk, two why are you playing with his computer. Three why did you not tell me you were dating somebody. I want to check him out make sure he's right for you.' I looked at Wendell who had turned red.

'I am at McGee's desk because he spilt a frappe on mine and it made my computer dive.'

'Crash Zee.' She shot me a look before turning back to Abby.

'I didn't tell you because my private life is meant to be private. Yes?' At that point Abby had had enough.

'Does Tony know him?' she turned to me and watched me nod.

'I have no problem with him. Everything is fine.' Abby's shoulder sagged as Gibbs walked into the room.

'ready to apologise yet Abs.' her whole body tensed before turning to him.

'What do you mean Gibbs?' she shot me a glare over her shoulder to which I shook my head.

'Keeping Gisella on her toes, I know all about it Abs.'

'I have a lunch meeting with her tomorrow.' Ziva cut in at the sight of my jaw clicking into place. 'It would be good for you to come, yes? Wendell I shall show you down.' Ziva said standing up from where she was and making her way towards the elevator.

'I'll be there.' Abby called still looking at Gibbs who was looking at me. 'Why was Doctor Bray here?' I shrugged.


	23. Chapter 23

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Ziva, how are you?' I asked as I sat down at the table she'd reserved.

'Good, I hope you do not object but Abby was told by your father and Tony that she had to come.' I nodded as my phone rung. I pulled it out as a number I hadn't seen in years showed up as the caller ID. I practically felt my body temperature drop.

'You okay Gisella?' I ignored the question from Abby before answering it.

'Hello?'

'_Gisella, so glad to hear you voice all over again, it took me so long to find it_.' I took a deep breath and forced a smile into my voice.

'Hashim how are you, I haven't heard from you in four years.' Ziva looked at me the second I had said his name, the blood leaving her face as well.

'_good_,'

'and how is Abra?'

'_Dead, she had conceived one to many females_.' I rolled my eyes.

'so what are you calling for.'

'_I found something really interesting_.' I held my breath.

'yes?'

'_my best assassin's, were killed by one person, and a very skilled person at that. Would you like to tell me about it?_'

'Hell hath no fury like a women scorned.' I answered before closing my phone.

'Who was that?' I blinked and saw Abby looking at me. I took a deep breath and stood up.

'I have to go somewhere.' I stood up as Ziva grabbed my hand slyly taking my phone from me.

'I'll tell your father and Tony.'

'Toda.'

I walked into Vance's office ignoring his meeting.

'I need a visual with Eli David, now!'


	24. Chapter 24

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Tony, if you had any plans with Gisella for tonight, they have just been cancelled.' Abby said as she and Ziva rushed into the bullpen. 'Ziva apparently knows more than I do. I gathered that she was in grave danger, though I don't know why, I mean she is a Gibbs by blood, a Mossad Agent…' Abby was cut of from her rant at a quick and sharp look from Tony. Tony turned his attention to Ziva as Gibbs took charged of the situation.

'What do you mean?' Ziva took a deep breath as Gibbs glowered at her.

'Gisella was threatened by the one and only person who might have an even chance of killing her.' Gibbs felt all the blood leave his face.

'So where is she?'

'Jamaica.' Everybody looked up and saw Leon Vance on the last step of the stairs. 'She made a call to Eli David, who immediately placed her in protective custody.' Gibbs opened his mouth to argue with him. 'Eli will call us when she arrives, and gets conformation.'

'This is bullshit!' Tony said loudly. Gibbs nodded before throwing his coffee into the bin.

'I know DiNozzo, I want to find out who did this to her.' Gibbs said as he walked off. Tony sat at his desk and opened his top drawer pulling out a jewellery box.

'Happy Birthday Gisella.' He muttered gently fingering the bracelet.

'Special Agent Gibbs, the FBI is here.' Tony looked up from his paperwork and smiled slightly at the sight of Seeley and Sully.

'Good, McGee go and see if Vance had heard from Eli yet.' DiNozzo threw his phone across the bullpen and smirked as Ziva caught it.

'So dad, why did you call?'

'Gisella has been placed in protective custody.' Seeley lifted an eyebrow.

'Why?'

'She killed quite a few people a few years ago, and now the boss of those people is trying to kill her.' Tony explained in laymen's terms, to which Gibbs nodded.

'Boss we have a problem.' Everybody looked up at McGee.

'What Elf lord?'

'She never called in, Eli did some digging, and the officers that were meant to be looking after her were shot dead.' Gibbs dropped his phone and took a deep breath.

'Does he have any clues to where she might be?' Tony asked immediately. There was silence before Ziva stood up.

'He won't but I know how to find out.' Ziva grabbed her bag and looked at Tony. 'You have a key to her place right?' he nodded 'good, everybody follow me.' The MCR team stood up and made their way to Gisella's condo.

'So what exactly are we looking for?' McGee asked when they arrived.

'She has a box, a medium sized one, which has pictures of different places all over the world. In that box is information that we need.' Everybody nodded.

'DiNozzo bedroom, Ziva bathroom, McGee kitchen, Seeley spare, Sully Patio and I will go and go through her computer.'

'Ah boss?' Gibbs glared at DiNozzo.

'What DiNozzo?'

'Would you prefer McGee to go through her computer and you go through the kitchen?' Everybody nodded causing Gibbs to take a deep breath.

'Fine, DiNozzo bedroom, Ziva bathroom, McGee computer, Seeley spare, Sully Patio, and I will go through her kitchen. Does anybody have any issues with that?' Everybody shook their head and went to work.

'DiNozzo?'

'Wardrobe boss.'

'Found anything DiNozzo?'

'Think so. Ninja!' Ziva walked into the room hands on her hips. 'Can, you get on my shoulders and see if there is anything in the vent?'

'Sure.'

'Can you see anything Ziver?'

'the box is here.' Gibbs caught the box before it hit the ground and walked out of the wardrobe and placed it on the bed.

'Ziva are you going to go through it?' Ziva nodded before sliding down Tony's back straightening her top when her feet hit the ground.

'I know where she is.' Gibbs, Tony and Seeley stopped staring into the distance as Ziva walked into the lounge room.

'Where?' her smile was a sad one.

'England, where Gisella and Ari met and she killed Hashim's brother.'

'Everybody pack your bags, we fly out at 1600.'


	25. Chapter 25

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'How can you be so sure that your darling little boyfriend, father and his team will every find you?' I internally rolled my eyes but continued looking straight ahead. 'I should have killed you the second I saw you, but no. Ari, wanted to keep you and make you his pet.' He taunted and this time I really did roll my eyes. 'Nothing to say?' I looked around before smirking.

'How fitting, you chose the place to keep me where I killed your brother.' I didn't even see his hand before it hit me; I watched as he smirked at the blood.

'Killing you will take all the fun out of it. I think I'll kill everybody you ever cared about and make you watch before I kill you.' He walked closed to me his hand threading through my hair and pulling my head up. 'And your lovely boyfriend will be the first.' He whispered into my ear.

I waited for him to leave before allowing a tear to escape my eye.

'but I never allowed myself to tell him I loved him.' I whispered to myself.


	26. Chapter 26

**... AAAAAAAaaaannnnnnnddddddd I finally update!**

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'DiNozzo, where are you going?' I looked behind me and smiled slightly, now was a better time than ever to ask him.

'Boss could we go for a walk, I need like to talk to you.' He nodded and walked towards me. Together we headed towards the cafeteria.

'What's up DiNozzo?' I looked at him as we walked.

'I know we've only been together for six months, but I would like your permission for her hand in marriage.' Gibbs stopped and looked at me.

'You want to marry my daughter?' I nodded, taking note as his expression changed.

'I love her boss, and I regret the fact that it has taken me her being kidnapped for the ability to actually be able to say it. But I would like your permission.' He was silent before ordering five coffees and a tea.

'You have my permission.' I smiled as he handed over the money.

'Thank you.' He nodded.

'I knew it would happen one day.'

'How?'

'You introduced her to your father,' I rolled my eyes slightly.

'trust me, I'm glad I did.'


	27. Chapter 27

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Can't find him?' I asked when Hashim walked back into the room. He smirked at me.

'I do not need to. He has found you.' My eyebrows rose at my shock. 'now I can kill all your loved ones in one hit.' Tears started to fill my eyes as I stared ahead. 'I got you bitch.' I closed my eyes and took a really deep breath.

'Not in your wildest dreams.' I bit back. He glared at me and raised your eyebrows.

'In my wildest dream?' I lifted an eyebrow and smirked. 'You would be my bitch, my brother would still be alive, and Ari would have succeeded with his mission. But nobody can get what they want.' He spun on his heel and stalked out of the room. I coughed out a laugh.

Trust him to try and get me in a weak spot.


	28. Chapter 28

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Do you have a ring yet?' I gave him a small smile.

'do you want to know what it looks like?'

'Show me.' I smiled and walked towards the jewellery store. I was holding four cups of coffee. Trust him to hold Ziva's and his only.

'There it is.' I said pointing to the ring in the window.

'Well go get it DiNozzo, I won't tell her you got her ring from an airport.' I laughed slightly.

'Don't need to.' He was silent looking at me. I rubbed the back of my neck and bit my lower lip. 'I kind of already bought the ring. I had stuff at Gisella's I packed that and whilst everybody was packing, I got it then.'

'Where is it?'

'With Abby, I want to take her to New York, and to the Hamptons and propose to her there.'

'You know that the second she's in the Hamptons, she's going to want a shopping spree right?' I nodded with a smile.

'That's at the top of my priority list.' Together we laughed before making our way back to the group.


	29. Chapter 29

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'You're not even trying to hide me Hashim, you've either grown up and become smart or grown old and become really, _really_ stupid.' He ignored me as he cleaned his gun. 'so are you sure that you killed Abra, or did she kill herself or leave your sorry arse?'

'I killed her, Gisella, shot her between the eyes.' I smirked.

'that does not sound like you Hashim.' He put his gun back together before turning to me, pointing it between my eyes.

'do you really think that it's not me?'

'Ari studied you for several years before joining you, I watched every single one of when Ari was part of your group, and he told me about each and every one of you before I even met you. Shooting me between the eyes is not your style. Neither is killing the women that a hardened terrorist, like yourself, loves.' His eyes widened as he took the safety off of his gun.

'why would I love a slut that couldn't give me an heir?' I smiled slightly.

'because she gave you the perfect daughter.' He snorted. 'She did, and if your daughter hadn't died, you would have married her off to somebody so you could gain control.'


	30. Chapter 30

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

Ziva walked through the airport like a women on a mission. Everybody followed her and smiled as she hailed a cab.

'Oxford University, hurry!' the cab driver looked at the group like they were idiots.

'My daughter is in trouble, and being held hostage probably about to die. If you do not step on it I will kill you.' The cab driver hailed one of his friends, pointing at Seeley, McGee and Sully to go in the other cab.

'He will follow.'

'How far away Ziva?' Gibbs asked as the cab driver pulled up in front of Oxford University.

'Follow.' She said leaving McGee to pay the fare. Everybody checked for their weaponry before nodding. Ziva led each and every one of them to a small house before knocking three times.

'Ziva, what are you doing here? Its ten thirty at night. Who are all these people?'

'I apologise Taliah, but my boss's daughter has been kidnapped and is somewhere around here. Do you think that we would be able to use the granny flat when we retrieve her?' the female nodded.

'I'll have all kind of supplies ready, just send somebody up to the house when you come back, I'll bring food and water and medicinal supplies.'

'Toda, can we place our bags there now?' again the female nodded before opening the door wide enough for them.

'come on.'


	31. Chapter 31

**I am so sorry that it's taken me FOREVER to upload. I seemed to have used a lot of the internet supply and got banned as a result.**

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Do you want to know how I know your wife is still alive?' Hashim turned and looked at me, urging me to continue. 'She is the "wife" of my new boss. She is expecting their first child together. I guess the meaning of her name really suits her.' Hashim pointed the gun at my leg, I jumped when he pulled the trigger, the bullet lodging in my upper thigh.

That ass-hole had shot my leg.

'Guess where I'm going once your dead.' I smirked.

'Don't think you'll ever find her again.'


	32. Chapter 32

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'So what do we do now Ziva?' Ziva turned around and smiled.

'Call the Mossad agent stationed here, he will provide a window for us and clean all evidence at the end of the mission.' Tony smiled.

'You really miss this don't you.' Ziva shrugged before grabbing all her gear.

'Let's go.'

'Gisella?' Tony murmured as he entered a room and saw her sitting there, looking at somebody behind him.

'Hashim, please?' Tony turned around and saw the Arabian man holding a gun that was pointed at him.

'Anthony DiNozzo Junior, how are you.' Tony's eyes widened before smirking and looking at Gisella by the corner of his eye.

'Great actually, thanks for asking. I recently found out I love my girlfriend.' Hashim smiled evilly, which grew as Ziva, McGee, Seeley and Sully rushed into the room.

'That is wonderful, I recently found out that your girlfriend loves you. Too bad you're going to die before you're able to do anything about it.'

'Ti amo,' Gisella whispered. Tony looked at her, completely ignoring Hashim.

'Ti amo.' He repeated before turning back to Hashim. 'Hashim, did you ever see yourself being killed by an animal?' Hashim smirked.

'I would shoot the animal before it got to me.'

'Really, because I know a silver fox that is about to kill you.' There was a clinking as glass broke, and a bullet hit Hashim through the heart.


	33. Chapter 33

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Marcus, we need to speak.' I said the second he walked into his office. I was glad it was winter forcing me to wear long pants so that he didn't see my leg.

'Sure, but first where the hell have you been?' I took a deep breath.

'I use to work for Mossad, which you already knew, anyway when my fiancé died I went on a killing spree. As was the task I had been given. I killed all but one, and didn't in fact hear from that person until a week and a half ago. I ran to my old director who placed me in protective custody, unfortunately it was compromised and I was kidnapped and the agents sent to look after me where killed. That guy was killed five days and I was kept in England in hospital.' Marcus nodded and I took a deep breath.

'What else?'

'I was shot in the leg and declared unable to be a field operative anymore, I would like to take all of my holiday leave, until it is all over, before I officially hand in my resignation and take my position at NCIS.' Marcus nodded slightly.

'And what will you do during that time?' I smiled.

'I will go to Israel and talk to Director David, who will want a debriefing in person, then I will go to Mexico to meet up with an old friend, travel to a few NCIS buildings to get up to date with everything before coming back. Where I will be doing random things.' Marcus nodded.

'Would you be able to train somebody how to do the office side of your job when you get back.' I nodded before grabbing my crutches and heading towards the door.

'I'll leave all my stuff here until my holiday leave is over.' I said before leaving his office for good.

'Gisella, how are you feeling?' I looked at Tony as he walked into the bullpen with a small glare.

'Tony, we have been through this several times, I cannot feel the pain. Unless I am dead on my feet my body obviously feels that I am fine.' My father walked into the bullpen and placed my coffee on his desk before turning back to everybody else.

'What you got?' everybody looked at him as I coughed out a laugh.

'Ah boss, we don't have a case.' He smiled.

'I know, Ziva, you up for a little holiday in Israel?' Ziva looked up from her computer screen and looked at my father before turning to me.

'Dad, I need to speak to Tony before you continue,' I cut in. he nodded.

'Ziva your on lunch detail today, McGee go speak to Abs. I'll be back in five minutes.' I rolled my eyes before thanking him.

'Gisella is there anything I can get you?'

'I feel like cabonara today?' she nodded and walked off.

'What do you need to talk to me about?'

'As you know I have been declared unable to be a field operative, so I have asked for all my holiday time in one hit before I officially quit. Eli David would like for me to go to Israel and talk to him about what happened, and then I was thinking of visiting a few NCIS buildings and then going to Mexico to meet an old friend. Eli has asked for me to bring Ziva with me, as he is too proud to ask her himself. Ziva will not be with me when I travel to different bases nor will she be with me when I arrive in Mexico. I thought I should tell you however.' He nodded.

'When you get back do you think you'll be too tired for a little holiday with me?' I shook my head. 'Good, I want to take you to New York.' I nodded with a small smile. 'You can go on a shopping spree there too.' I laughed slightly.

'So you're okay with the fact I'm taking Ziva to Israel?' he nodded and kissed my cheek.

'She's wanted to go back for ages.' I felt my smile widen even more.

'Ma'am, are you flying with us?' I looked at the air hostess like she was an idiot.

'I have my plane ticket for you to scan, does it not look like I am flying with you?'

'Sorry Ma'am but I was just wondering because you and your friend will be the first people on the plane, considering your current issue.' I lifted an eyebrow before turning to the male next to her.

'Juan, how are you?' he smiled at the look on his fellow work mate's face, I obviously scared her just by knowing the "air marshal's" name.

'Well. Visiting the director?' I nodded before waving towards Ziva.

'Decided to take her with me,'

'Early hunnakuh present?' I shook my head.

'Director hinted, I suggested, he paid.'


	34. Chapter 34

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Marcus, we need to speak.' I said the second he walked into his office. I was glad it was winter forcing me to wear long pants so that he didn't see my leg.

'Sure, but first where the hell have you been?' I took a deep breath.

'I use to work for Mossad, which you already knew, anyway when my fiancé died I went on a killing spree. As was the task I had been given. I killed all but one, and didn't in fact hear from that person until a week and a half ago. I ran to my old director who placed me in protective custody, unfortunately it was compromised and I was kidnapped and the agents sent to look after me where killed. That guy was killed five days and I was kept in England in hospital.' Marcus nodded and I took a deep breath.

'What else?'

'I was shot in the leg and declared unable to be a field operative anymore, I would like to take all of my holiday leave, until it is all over, before I officially hand in my resignation and take my position at NCIS.' Marcus nodded slightly.

'And what will you do during that time?' I smiled.

'I will go to Israel and talk to Director David, who will want a debriefing in person, then I will go to Mexico to meet up with an old friend, travel to a few NCIS buildings to get up to date with everything before coming back. Where I will be doing random things.' Marcus nodded.

'Would you be able to train somebody how to do the office side of your job when you get back.' I nodded before grabbing my crutches and heading towards the door.

'I'll leave all my stuff here until my holiday leave is over.' I said before leaving his office for good.

'Gisella, how are you feeling?' I looked at Tony as he walked into the bullpen with a small glare.

'Tony, we have been through this several times, I cannot feel the pain. Unless I am dead on my feet my body obviously feels that I am fine.' My father walked into the bullpen and placed my coffee on his desk before turning back to everybody else.

'What you got?' everybody looked at him as I coughed out a laugh.

'Ah boss, we don't have a case.' He smiled.

'I know, Ziva, you up for a little holiday in Israel?' Ziva looked up from her computer screen and looked at my father before turning to me.

'Dad, I need to speak to Tony before you continue,' I cut in. he nodded.

'Ziva your on lunch detail today, McGee go speak to Abs. I'll be back in five minutes.' I rolled my eyes before thanking him.

'Gisella is there anything I can get you?'

'I feel like cabonara today?' she nodded and walked off.

'What do you need to talk to me about?'

'As you know I have been declared unable to be a field operative, so I have asked for all my holiday time in one hit before I officially quit. Eli David would like for me to go to Israel and talk to him about what happened, and then I was thinking of visiting a few NCIS buildings and then going to Mexico to meet an old friend. Eli has asked for me to bring Ziva with me, as he is too proud to ask her himself. Ziva will not be with me when I travel to different bases nor will she be with me when I arrive in Mexico. I thought I should tell you however.' He nodded.

'When you get back do you think you'll be too tired for a little holiday with me?' I shook my head. 'Good, I want to take you to New York.' I nodded with a small smile. 'You can go on a shopping spree there too.' I laughed slightly.

'So you're okay with the fact I'm taking Ziva to Israel?' he nodded and kissed my cheek.

'She's wanted to go back for ages.' I felt my smile widen even more.

'Ma'am, are you flying with us?' I looked at the air hostess like she was an idiot.

'I have my plane ticket for you to scan, does it not look like I am flying with you?'

'Sorry Ma'am but I was just wondering because you and your friend will be the first people on the plane, considering your current issue.' I lifted an eyebrow before turning to the male next to her.

'Juan, how are you?' he smiled at the look on his fellow work mate's face, I obviously scared her just by knowing the "air marshal's" name.

'Well. Visiting the director?' I nodded before waving towards Ziva.

'Decided to take her with me,'

'Early hunnakuh present?' I shook my head.

'Director hinted, I suggested, he paid.'


	35. Chapter 35

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'So Tony, it's been two months since she was last here, do you miss her?' I looked up at Seeley who had a teasing lint to his tone.

'Seeley, loving the fact Temperance's father has taken it upon himself to look after your daughter and live with you.' His face dropped for a split second before rolling his eyes. the elevator doors opened and Gisella stepped through.

'Ells, you look so tanned.' She laughed slightly and made her way towards me giving me a kiss before answering Seeley.

'That is what Israel does to you, Seeley, and then Bahrain.' She was silent for a few seconds as her smirk grew. 'then Spain, Miami, and Mexico.' I laughed and pulled her towards me to kiss her again.

'Missed you.' I murmured.

''Ti amo, Tony, ti amo.' I smiled as she kissed me again.

'Ti amo.' She pulled up a few seconds before her father walked into the room.

'Dad, I would love to have everybody over for dinner tonight,' he nodded with a small smile as she gave him a hug. 'Can I take Tony now?' he looked at her. 'I have to get the shopping done, my washing needs to be done, and I need to cook. Tony would be helping me.' He nodded as she widened her eyes slightly.

'He has to be here at six tomorrow though.' Gisella snorted before nodding furiously.

'Sure, see you at seven. And yes. Steak will be on the menu. Seeley call Tempe, Sulls and Sharky.' Gisella said as I grabbed my stuff and followed her to the elevator.

'I thought I was meant to be helping you.' I asked realizing that we were at my place. She bit her lower lip as she looked at me.

'you will be helping me. I did the shopping this morning, the cooking won't take all that long, and my washing was done last night.'

'Oh. Thank. God.' She chuckled, which turned into a shriek as I grabbed her.

**00oo00oo00**

'Gibbs welcome to your daughters humbled abode.' He looked at me and I felt the back of my head tingling. I winced as his hand came in contact with the back of my head.

'Thank you boss.' He nodded before walking into the condo and smiling at the obvious smell of steak.

'No Ziva, I think, that everything will be fine, Abby has met him, and feels that there is nothing wrong with him.' Gisella accepted a kiss on the forehead from Gibbs as she rolled her eyes. 'Your father likes him, bring him.' Gisella looked to the ceiling before chuckling. 'At least he is Jewish, does he observe?' There was silence causing Gisella to laugh outright. 'I'll send dad to grab one, I'll see you soon.' Gisella hung up her phone before looking at Gibbs.

'If I ring my local grocer, would you be able to stop by and grab a few things for Ziva and her boyfriend?' he nodded as she handed him a hundred. 'Thanks.' She said as she made her way back to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and showed Gibbs out before following her.

'So what's this?' she looked at me with a small smile, taking in the bowl that was covered by aluminium foil.

'Fruit salad for desert, can you grab me a new fork over there.' I nodded and did as she asked. 'So did you like your Christmas present?' she asked, I thought back to the replica of Bonds gun and watch she had bought for me with a small smile.

'Of course. Best Christmas present ever.'

'Ells, are you wanting to hold Christina?' Seeley asked as he walked through the door.

'Sure, Temperance, how have you been?' Gisella asked finally walking out of the kitchen without the need to go back.

'Good, she has good sleeping habits already.' Gisella smiled.

'Well of course, she's your daughter.' Parker came running into the room and gave me a hug.

'Tony! I haven't seen you in ages!' Seeley and I laughed at the enthusiasm he was displaying.

'I know, how have you been?'

'Good, did you know that mum is away for a business trip, so I get to stay with Dad and Temperance?'

'No, I didn't aren't you a lucky man, getting to help look after your new sister.' Parker smiled.

'She sleeps so much, so Temperance and I get to do a lot of things together.' I laughed.

'Well aren't you a _very_ lucky man. Getting to help with your little sister and spending all day with a gorgeous lady.' Gisella and Temperance laughed, before walking into the other room talking together.


	36. Chapter 36

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Gisella, would you like a coffee?' she nodded as she yawned. I had booked an early flight for more shopping time today. She was glad at the fact of shopping and hadn't packed anything apart from an overnight bag and her handbag. We wandered aimlessly around the airport for half an hour before going to the terminal or plane would be at. As we sat down, Gisella rubbed her leg before looking at me.

'So why are we flying to New York'

'No real reason, I wanted you to meet my aunt and uncle again, and do a few other fun activities. Don't you think we deserve a holiday together away from everybody.' She smiled and lent her head on my shoulder.

'So, where are we going first?'

'I was thinking that we could go to the hotel, drop our stuff, shopping,' she lifted her eyebrows at that. 'then up to my aunt and uncles for dinner.' She smiled nodding, her eyes closing for a few seconds.

'Are you tired or is your body telling you you're in pain?' she shrugged before shaking her head.

'Tired, I babysat Christine and Parker last night, so Seeley and Temperance could have a date night, and Christine was up the entire time with colic, and Seels picked them up at two this morning.' I laughed with her.

'Just imagine what our children would be like.' The words came out of my mouth before even registering in my brain. She all but laughed it off, immediately making me comfortable with the conversation again.

'They would eat junk food way too much, get into way to many fights, be as stubborn as a mule and be incredibly athletic.' I laughed with her.

'I didn't mean…' her hands cupped either side of my face silencing me, before I was able to reassure her that I hadn't meant to bring up the conversation.

'We've talk about this remember? We need to be completely comfortable with the idea, and we need to be completely comfortable with the relationship.' I frowned slightly.

'Are you not completely comfortable with the relationship?' she smiled.

'I am incredibly comfortable. Are you?' I nodded and watched as her small smile grew a little bigger. 'I love you.' I gave her a 1000 watt smile.

'No Italian, I like it. I love you too.' She gave me a kiss before snatching my coffee from my hands and taking a sip before wincing.

'How can you stand drinking so much sugar?'

'Guess it runs in my blood.' She rolled her eyes. 'Have you ever been on a ferry?' she shook her head and looked at me.

'Gondola yes, ferry no. Why, plan on taking me on one?' I nodded.

'Tomorrow I was thinking of heading out to the city and then we could meet an old friend of mine in New Jersey, if that's okay with you?' she smiled.

'I would love to meet your friend, would we be able to meet up with one of mine?' I nodded kissing the top of her head as she replaced it on my shoulder.

'Of course, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't allow you to introduce me to your friends?' she laughed slightly before lifting her eyebrows.

'Tony I have too many friends to count, but not enough to value their input.'

'Now that is so sad.' She chuckled, her attention easily being pulled to an elderly couple sitting opposite us still completely in love, picking at each others food, smiling and finishing the others sentences.

'I want to be like that when I'm older.'

'What wrinkly, and grey?'

'Hey grey hair suits everybody in my family.' I nudged her chuckling when she retaliated with a hard poke. 'No I mean so in love with my partner that it blatantly shows in everything I do, even when I don't mean it too.' I smiled.

'I do too.' She smiled and lent her head on my shoulder again after taking a sip of water.

'I think you would look very distinguished with pepper and salt hair.'

'Sexier than your father with grey hair?' she looked up at me.

'My father is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, it takes a God to be sexier than him.' I gaped at her before smiling at the peals of laughter coming from her.

'You are so lucky I love you so damn much.' I muttered as I tickled her side. She angled her head up so I could kiss her.

'I love you too.'


	37. Chapter 37

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Ziva photography, McGee sketching and gather evidence.' Both rolled their eyes and sent curses to Tony for taking a week off.

'Boss?' Gibbs looked at McGee from where he was talking to an eyewitness.

'I think we have a problem?'

'What kind of problem would that be?'

'Secret Service?' Gibbs groaned before nodding over at Marcus.

'Marcus, how can I help you, not making your secret agents into my Marines are you?' Marcus shook his head.

'No, this marine's wife is a secret agent, we found out about the scene and decided to try and work with you.' Gibbs frowned before nodding.

'I suppose if I have to work with a secret service agent, I can work with you.'

'Heard from Gisella yet?' Gibbs shook his head.

'Bet I will soon though, DiNozzo's gonna propose.'


	38. Chapter 38

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Oh this is gorgeous.' I whispered as we walked onto the ferry the lights of New York made a brilliant back drop as the wind picked up slightly. I snuggled closer to Tony before frowning as he pulled away. I looked at him as he smiled at the secluded area we were in. he went down on one knee and his smile grew as my eyes grew wide.

Really wide.

'Gisella the day I saw you holding Christina, I knew you were the one I was going to marry. I know in my heart that I will happily spend the rest of my life with you, have hundreds of babies,' I chuckled slightly. 'I will do anything to find you should you be kidnapped again, I would happily wheel you around for the rest of your life if you needed me to.' He took my hand and a deep yet shaky breathe. 'Gisella Musetta Shepard will you do the honor of becoming my wife?' I nodded eyes wide, unable to speak as he slid the ring onto my finger before standing up.

I pulled him in for a kiss before pulling him away, my brain having decided it was alright to communicate with my mouth and vocal chords.

'Yes, yes, yes, yes. God I love you.' He chuckled before kissing me again.

'I was wondering, if you wanted to get married in Italy?' I froze and looked at him. 'It's just that most of my family lives in Italy, and quite a few of our friends have moved to Europe in the last few years.' I nodded.

'We should tell our friends so they can start saving.'

'A year and two months from today.' I nodded at him before kissing him again.

**The End!**

**I would just like to thank everybody who has so far stayed with me, throughout this story. If I remember correctly, I have called my next one ****Brazil and an Italian Wedding****. I thank all of you for being patient as I updated, I know how much I get disheartened when an author is taking forever to upload another chapter, so again thank you. If you have any questions going, about the series, please feel free to PM me.**

**I love you all, PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
